


Jojo, the snake god

by Dd_Ridge1995



Category: Comment Section
Genre: Like seriously wtf, Other, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Ridge1995
Summary: I found this on History, but I ruin it forever by Stalindidnothingwrong





	Jojo, the snake god

**Author's Note:**

> I want to yeet die

Entry 1,  
I dream of swallowing and biting hitlers dick clean off and then slithering away on my stomach like a snake while he screams for the nazi police to catch me. But they cannot. I am a superior life form. My body is peak performance. I am able to use my core muscles in combination with my 32 inch circumference thighs (made of pure muscle of course) to power thrust my body into the air and this belly flopping 33 acres away from where I was previously. Every 2 weeks I have the ability of shedding my face right down to the bone and then regrowing a different face over a period of 24 hours. This is where I am at my weakest. I have to hide well in order to not be found.  
I am currently in Iran, and apart of Al Qaeda. They will be able to take me to him. They will enable my dream. I will be in the presence of a god. I will not give up until I am able to vore HILTER and get just a microscopic amount of power from him. Then, I can move onto my real plans.  
-  
Entry 2,  
I have just arrived in Turkey, after a harsh winter frost. I lost three of my fingers. But as I am a superior life form I am able to grow them back. Similar to a lizard. This novel is the only thing that keeps me company, besides Abdul. Abdul may be the closest I've ever gotten to a friend. But of course, since I lack petty human emotions I will not waste my time on something as frivolous as 'friend making'. Sir Osama has been acting very suspicious lately, making up excuses and stalling our trip to Germany. I do not understand. Abdul told me about these giant metal tubes that fly in the air called "planes", something they're very excited about for reasons I do not know yet. So why can I not take these "planes" and float to Germany to see my beloved, my source of power, my world???  
I will keep you updated.  
\- Jojo  
-  
Entry 3,  
Hello my friend (To Op), I haven’t written in a while because of some circumstances. I am currently residing in Hungary. Mr. Osama has completely disappeared and I am getting worried as to what I will do next. Abdul does not want me to leave, he claims it’s damgerous, yet when I mentioned how important my mission is to me he completely dodges my valid concerns. I think I will sneak off during my night shift and fly in one of these planes I heard about. Then I can fly to Germany.  
I was disappointed to hear you are temporarily stopping the creation of this amazing novel. I find it a fascinating text to read so I can prepare for how my lovely hitler will react to my visit. I deserpately wish for your return  
I hear the day guards coming back in, so this is goodbye for now. I will write soon  
\- Jojo  
=  
Then due to unknown circumstances, Jojo vanished from the comment section of a faraway place. Perhaps he found Hitler, perhaps he was killed, who knows.


End file.
